Lollipop Luppi OneShot
by XxSweetlyxX
Summary: Teriah is what is known as a half, her master is Ulquiorra Cifer, and she is in love with him. Unfortantly she is also in love with the new Sexta Espada Luppi. She is challenged by Luppi to kiss Ulquiorra, in order to see if he can care for her back.


**Lollipop (Luppi)**

First flew a fist, then a chair even a Cero was shot off a few times. Teriah sat in one of the former 6ths and the new promoted 6th's engages battles. The only reason Teriah was involved was because she and the new promoted Sexta had a strong bond, one only seen between lovers, but despised by one another.

"Well, well, what's new around here?" Laughed Grimmjow's half Michal, who walked up beside Teriah.

"This is getting irritating." Teriah sighed grabbing the bridge of her nose.

Michal laughed. "Your 'boyfriend' is getting beat again."

Teriah rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

A thunderous crack caused Teriah and Michal to bring their attention over to the two Espada. Luppi was cradling his bleeding nose in his hands, getting blood all over his sleeves, while Grimmjow admired his handy work.

"Told you!" Michal giggled.

"Bastard!" Luppi hissed grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakutou. "I'll rip you limb from limb."

Teriah also grabbed the hilt of her Nodachi Zanpakutou ShinkuTenshi.

"We intervene!"

"Right! But I'm not sure our Zanpakutou will be necessary." Michal said.

Teriah discarding her Zanpakutou, and flashsteped along with Michal into the heated battle. Using Sonido again they doubled twisted one another, and uppercut the two Espada. One in the nose and one in the chest.

"Haha! Take that you little Fag..got..Oh." Michal stuttered facing her master.

"Agh, not again!" Luppi groaned twisting his body wildly on the floor.

Teriah's eyes slightly widened when she realized it was her that punched Luppi in the nose. Michal watched Grimmjow clasp his chest and curse loudly.

"Maybe we shouldn't have double crossed, and just went you left and me right."

Teriah helped pull Luppi's arm over her shoulder till he was layed against the left side of her body with her back turned to her comrade. Michal crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

'Where do you think your going?'

"To clean Luppi's nose before he bleeds all over the floor. You should do the same for your master also." Teriah spoke apathetically.

Michal laughed. "Unfortunately Espada Cuarta La Mitad, Luppi's not your master. If your forgetting Cuarta means four, and the fourth Espada is Ulquiorra Cifer. I believe Ulq.."

"Master Ulquiorra is absent due to a mission Lord Aizen needed him present in. Your loyalty stands with Espada Sexta Grimm...no Former Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, so keep at your master and not mine."

Grimmjow stood to his feet, still cradling his chest and gritted his teeth.

"You little bitch! In comparison to the power I have your just second best."

"Had!" Teriah spoke, "That power now belongs to Luppi."

Michal's lips lifted into a sinister grin. Teriah had insulted her master and now she would pay.

"Damn dirty half breed!" Grimmjow cursed dashing off his back foot to attack the girl with her back turned to him. The girl who reminded him so much of Ulquiorra.

Teriah twisted around on her heal, and drove her leg back in a round house kick to hit Grimmjow. It would have worked if not for Michal judging Teriah's position, and coming in contact with her foot before Grimmjow's face. Luppi could only watch in fright and hate.

Michal held Teriah's ankle in place so that she never reached her master.

"That's enough Teriah! This can be settled else where and by you and I only." Michal spoke holding in her anger.

"I don't have time to play around with, Michal. So just stay out of my way." Teriah hissed coming out of her melancholy emotion, the thought of blood always brought out the worse in her.

"For now!" Michal smirked releasing Teriah's ankle.

Teriah returned to her unemotional state, and released Luppi's arm to walk away. Michal grabbed her arms in a slight shiver. "That woman always seems to creep me out."

Teriah came to a stop dead center in the hallway, and slowly turned her head to meet a pair of purple orbs with her very own dark pink silted ones.

"What is it you want, Luppi?" Teriah asked with a tent of aggravation in her dead toned voice.

Luppi brought his sleeves away from his nose pointing out the stains of red blood stuck to his Espada uniform including the stream of dried blood that stayed plastered to his face.

"You cold bitch! You could fix what you did to my nose." He stated.

Teriah's pupil's dilated. "Grimmjow busted your nose. Get him to fix it."

Luppi laughed. "That low rank use- to- be can barley fight. What makes you believe he even knows how to treat wounds?"

Teriah turned her head back around, and closed her eyes. Here he went again boasting about how he was better than Grimmjow even when he wasn't sure himself how strong the former Sexta was.

"Never the less." Teriah stated. "Grimmjow was once a powerful Arrancar before he disobeyed Aizen's orders. Now being without an arm, and his full power Grimmjow is out of commission for throwing about orders, but Michal being his follower possesses his power by half. Your lucky to have gotten a bloody nose and uniform by Grimmjow, then having to fight Michal, who's power power increasingly exceeds your very own."

Luppi's eyes narrowed. "Your sense of judgment much to Ulquiorra's is keen, but oh how it pisses me off. Your lucky I see interest in you."

"And your lucky my master hasn't judged you as trash because I would have surely disposed of you, vile and sick." Teriah sneered latching her fingers together behind her back.

Luppi grew excited at the way Teriah put him down. He lusted for her cruel attitude towards him, but gleefully detested her admiration for Ulquiorra. Because she was his half Teriah saw life through Ulquiorra's eyes, and Luppi wouldn't mind Ulquiorra to just suddenly die, damn he even hoped the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurasaki to rid of him. Wouldn't Teriah thrill to experience what Luppi could give her, how he could make her feel.

Luppi found himself sliding his sleeved arms around Teriah's waist, and his face safely lying atop her hollow piece.

"It would be best for you to release me, Luppi." Teriah spoke gripping onto his sleeve.

"Aren't you being feisty, mi amor?" (My love) Luppi laughed pressing himself into Teriah's back.

Teriah's teeth clinched in disgust. "Basura!" (Trash)

Snapping Luppi's arm to the right, she twisted her body to the left, and drove her foot into the side of Luppi's head. On in pact Luppi fell to the floor landing on his side. Teriah expected him to rise to his feet cursing her every existence, but Luppi just remained on the floor with a wide smirk across his slightly tanned face.

Teriah's lips rose in a snarl. Never had she felt so much hatred for one person. Normally she respected the Espada, but Luppi caused her blood to boil in detest.

"You'll see, Ulquiorra lacks the emotions to please you. Aizen made a mistake when he granted that fiend a perfect Arrancar to be his half. You seek what humans call love, and when Ulquiorra doesn't know how to provide you that, you will come seeking my attention." Luppi explained starring her down.

Teriah closed her eyes hard. "You know of nothing you piece of trash. Speak of my master again in vain, and I'll demote you down to the nothing you were made from."

Luppi stood to his feet, and began to walk the opposite direction of Teriah.

"Test it out! Kiss Ulquiorra and see that he knows nothing of love and lust." He called disappearing down the hall.

Teriah's eyes drained of color. "K-Kiss Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra had returned from his mission once again, and reported to Aizen his in sites on the boy Ichigo again. Teriah's waited outside Aizen's thrown room door for her master to show. Along the wall she stood contemplating. She didn't want to believe what Luppi had said about Ulquiorra, wasn't it true that people who show no emotion only search to find out what its like to love, Teriah knew she did, and who was she to believe Ulquiorra Cifer didn't. Her eyes diverted over to the main doors as they opened, and Ulquiorra stepped out with his hands in his pockets, and the same monotones expression across his pale face.

Teriah bowed as he walked passed her, and then continued to follow him to wherever as she was normally assigned to do. Now wouldn't be the right time to question him on his mission, opposed to questioning him on his lack of feeling. Teriah believed never was the opportunity for such small talk being the man of few words Ulquiorra was, but she couldn't help but to wonder. If she needed to she would even test him like Luppi wanted, and hope her master wouldn't demean her to trash.

Teriah's heart raced fater than her feet as she came in step with Ulquiorra, at his side.

'Just one kiss, one reaction.' She thought.

Ulquiorra darted his eyes to Teriah's form beside him, and noticed the expression of trial and error painted across her face. Teriah brought her eyes over to meet his, and began to chose the way she would explain this to him.

"Master Ulquiorra please If you could forgive me for what I'm about to do. I don't mean you any wrong, but I have to know if you are incapable of my heart." Teriah explained.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes a moment, then reopened them with his following statement.

"A heart isn't real. Human emotions have you dreaming to know why trash such as them can feel what they call love, but I've never seen it before therefore it doesn't exist."

"Then why do I feel it? I thought I was incapable to feel emotion, but now I'm not so sure myself." Teriah cried.

Her hand quickly clasp onto Ulquiorra's sleeve. "I want to be able to love. I want it all, everything a human's emotions have to offer."

She pulled herself against Ulquiorra's chest as her dull eyes grew silted. "I need it all for myself."

Teriah slowly closed her eyes, and brought her face closer to the frowning mans.

"Ulquiorra!?" She called placing her lips at his bottom lip.

Teriah's eyes shot open when his cold lips touched hers, and instantly her eyes faded back to dull. She tore away from Ulquiorra's touch and bowed. "I apologize, Master. You where right when you said love doesn't exist. I see now your motives of belief."

Ulquiorra said nothing and passed slowly by her with his hands once again in his pockets. His lips parted open like he wanted to speak, but instead lapped his tongue across his bottom lip, and disappeared from Teriah's side.

~A heart isn't real. Human emotions have you dreaming to know why trash such as them can feel what they call love, but I've never seen it before therefore it doesn't exist.~

~ You seek what humans call love, and when Ulquiorra doesn't know how to provide you that, you will come seeking my attention.~

~I need it all for myself. I want it all, everything a human's emotions have to offer.~

~One kiss, one reaction.~

~Ulquiorra!?~

~You where right when you said love doesn't exist. I see now your motives of belief.~

"But Ulquiorra, I love you."

"You could see what I meant, could you?" Luppi asked quietly approaching her as she spoke those words.

"I saw nothing." Teriah admitted. "And now I believe master is right, I don't love. I only made myself believe I did so I could feel human."

Luppi laughed, and slid his arms around Teriah's body against. "You just have never had a love like mine."

"What!?" Teriah questioned turning in his hold so that her chest was pressed against his own.

Luppi crashed his lips down on Teriah's own two, then retracted them, and looked down into her eyes.

"Trust me, and I'll show you how to feel human." Luppi spoke hugging her close to him.

Teriah pressed her cheek into Luppi's shirt and mumbled. "I will!"


End file.
